The Apprentice
by Soulfirestory
Summary: Meet a fan that has been summoned in the world of Kingdom Hearts and Naruto! Big Construction! As they journey together they will learn from each other, and defeat the ultimate evil, Diablo from the haunting Tristram.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts.

As I walk from my high school, pass the edge of the parking lot and where the trees are planted; I pondered how to write. My list of weaknesses are long and I am an average student. I can feel the wind blowing in my face. The past rain that fell left drops on the leaves and it falls on my head. My feet stepped on the concrete. I looked at the puddle of water beneath me and found a purple circle. The circle expanded to a portal and it sucked me in!

I found myself in empty space with no ground. I am floating. A bright light shines in my eyes and I used my arm to shield myself from it. Darkness then a bright light? That can't be right. The next thing I know I fall from the sky and landed on a roof of a house in a thud.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"Did your spell work?" came an unknown voice.

"Yes. The other two are around the town as well. One person is above us." There was more than one person below where I fell.

I stood up on the roof and saw that it was night at this place. The lights glimmer like the lights at home except this place is surrounded by houses. This is a town, not a city. I miss my home already. This place looks so familiar…Why is that? I slowly descended from the roof.

"How could Aerith have summoned you? You are obviously not a fighter," said a grown man in short dark hair. He wears a leather jacket with feathers as collar, dark jeans and two belts. One of the belts carries a weapon that looks like a combination of a gun and a blade. I am sure it is a gunblade.

"Squall? Aerith summoned me? What do you mean?"

"I am Leon, you know my true name?"

"Yes, you're Leon, I mean. You're Squall Leonhart from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy 8."

"Final Fantasy? What are you talking about? Anyway, you know about Kingdom Hearts. It seems like you know a lot. I have to take you to Aerith."

"No need to. I'll follow."

I followed and we continued to talk.

"You don't know what is happening in the worlds and that probably includes where you came from. You are also unfamiliar with Traverse Town so its better to follow me to Aerith, our oracle."

"So this is Traverse Town. Now wonder it looks familiar."

I entered a tidy room with a table at the center. The oracle sits behind the table with an orb in front of her and is very young. She has a long hair braided into a ponytail and wears a pink tank top. That is the Aerith I know from the video game.

"Welcome to Traverse Town, this is where lost souls gather."

Around the room I see: the oracle that is Aerith; Squall the jerk; the grown blonde hair man with a toothpick in his mouth, goggles on his forehead, probably Cid; and a boy like my age in dark short sleeves, caprice stands with his hands crossed behind his head. The boy has medal shoulder pads, black fingerless gloves and two big red pockets tied to his caprice by a yellow belt. That is the main protagonist of the video game, Sora.

"I see the keyblade master was part of this too. I am not surprised," Squall said.

"Leon! How I missed you!" said Sora cheerfully.

"It's good to see you too."

The door opened and a girl that seemed like a ninja came in; probably Yuffie, followed by a boy in an orange jeans and a black fleece. He is blonde and…those whiskers recognizable and famous whiskers? Naruto Uzumaki.

"Squall, its rare to see you give a warming welcome like that," Yuffie said.

"It's Leon. Why did you have him in ropes?"

"Oh, him. He wouldn't listen. When he woke up, he attacked me with his kunai," Yuffie said.

"I am not him! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I am Sora."

"My name is Ayame Rosemary. Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

"Ayame, you shall seek two masters who are avatars of their own world and return home with satisfaction," said Aerith.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Universe

"The worlds are disappearing again one by one. This time it is not Xehanort or Xemnas but someone new named Diablo. The universe contains many worlds and each world contains a heart. The worlds are slowly decayed by the heartless. Each world has darkness and light. Darkness gave birth to creatures known as the heartless. Heartless, as Sora is familiar with, are monsters with dark bodies, yellow eyes and take on different forms. They symbolize the negative things in the world. Where there is evil, there are heartless. The seven princesses guards the door to darkness and is currently fighting Diablo. However, they can't hold much longer. Who knows? Your homes might be next to disappear. We need your help. I summoned you here according to the prophecy that is shown to me through this orb," says Aerith.

"We'll defeat Diablo! I am one of the two strongest keyblade masters in the universe after all!" Sora says.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled to himself. "Aerith, can you tell me how to rescue a friend from the darkness?" Naruto asks.

I looked at Naruto. I know his relationship with Sasuke because I saw the whole series. But if I say anything bad about Sasuke the guy is going to get angry.

"I don't know the answer. Sorry Naruto. But I have a feeling you will meet this friend again. You will learn a lot from this journey and from each other. Right now the main objective is to teach Ayame how to fight. I am sure if you three cooperate you will reach your own goals in the future." Aerith says.

"Ummm. I think I know who to ask. How about Riku? He's been through the darkness but he was able to make it out with king mickey's help, his strength and his will," I said.

"You know Riku? Who exactly are you?" Sora asked.

"I've got to find Rik—

"Aerith, why does she seem to know quite a lot?" Leon asked and cuts off of Naruto's sentence.

"Sorry, Leon, I can't read minds. But she is definitely summoned for a reason," Aerith replied. "I am also confused of how she came to know everything when we don't know each other."

All the people in the room are asking me questions except for Cid.

"Hey hey! Stop! Let the girl talk!"

"I'll tell you. Your lives are in video games, manga and television."

Silence erupted in the room. They don't know what I am talking about.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"I can't explain. I just know! Okay?"

"Anyway, let's train Ayame," Naruto said.

Sora and Naruto escorted me to Cid's weapon store. The weapon stacks are everywhere but I paid attention to the ones on the wall and held by a weapon stand. There are different types of wand, shield and swords.

"Wow! Look at all these weapons!" I said.

"You can get items from battle to synthesize weapons upstairs where the Moogles are," Cid said.

I saw a ladder leading to the floor above. A creature with bat wings, a body of a white teddy bear and a balloon above his head from above waved. I waved back.

I turned back to the weapons and picked a katana hanging on the wall. As soon as I picked up a katana, I feel lighter and healthier. I can feel an energy surging through me and I can feel vapor rising from my body. I start to see a blue energy surrounding me.

"This weapon activates your chakra." Cid said.

"Ayame, quickly meditate! If not, your chakra will be wasted and you will exhaust yourself!" Naruto said.

I meditated and listened to their commands.

"Now, feel the chakra surrounding your body. Listen to your body's rhythm and try to maintain it's flow. It's like following the blood flow in your body except you follow the energy. Inhale….Exhale….Inhale again…Exhale keep doing it slowly like following your heartbeat."

Slowly, the vapor from my body starts to slow down and everything balanced out. 

"Alright! Good job Ayame!" Sora said.

I opened my eyes with power.

"Before you go, you must learn one thing about your katana. Push the top diamond and see what happens."

The katana is much lighter than I expected. At home I heard that swords were heavy but what made this katana so light? I swung the katana at my right, left and then held in front of me. I pushed the diamond and to my surprise the sword expanded and it looked like a big knife.

"Whoa!"

"I'll pay for Ayame," Sora said.

"Gee thanks!"

"Wait, you don't plan to go into battle looking like that right?" Cid said.

This is where I picked up a green, army, camouflage clothing. I wore a green camouflage bandana to tie my short hair back, black caprice and green hiking boots.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training in Traverse Town

Kunai = ninja knife

Shuriken = ninja star

Chakra = Chi, Energy, Mana, Magic

Naruto set up a dummy made of hay and stacked boxes at the first district of Traverse Town.

"Okay show us what you got," Sora said.

I randomly slashed the hay and stabbed the hay. And the hay exploded into bits. I grumbled, "you're kidding right?"

"No, that's not how you do it," Sora said.

"You have chakra but you lack control," Naruto said.

Naruto and Sora supervised my training for three months and two days. I did jumping jacks, pushups, sit ups, run laps and hitting the air with a stick. At the beginning, of the training, I can barely walk or sleep. Moving my joints are similar to moving lead using my body weight. Sleep seems like a bliss because you get to rest your painful joints. Within a few days I lost my motivation.

"Get up Ayame! I've got to train you so I can reach Sasuke!" Naruto banged on my room door.

I groaned on the bed. "I didn't ask for this…." I muttered against the pillow.

I ignored the door and hid under my covers. What is this training for? Why am I summoned? How is this going to benefit me? What do people care? I heard a conversation from next door.

"We can't stop like this," Sora said.

"What a weakling…" Naruto grits his teeth.

In my anger, I got up, dressed and slammed the door. I am sure the whole neighborhood heard it. Everyone is afraid now. I went out to where Naruto is and decided to pounce him in anger but he dodged every punch and kick I gave him. I landed on the concrete pavement. I turned face up.

"What is this training for?! Why am I summoned?! How is this going to benefit me? What do people care?! I don't care about your Sasuke or whatever!" I slammed my fist to the pavement.

"You—fine! Be that way! Let's go Sora!

For the next hour, I was left alone.

I swung the sword I have. The sword expanded under my control. I practiced on my own. "Right, my goal is to get home and fulfill my life's stepping stones and then my dream. All of this is very hard. It seemed impossible to get home and fulfill those stepping stones," I said to myself. "However…Nothing beats a failure but a try…"

As I trained, a memory of how Naruto overcome hardship came back to me like a streak of lightning.

_Flashback of Naruto's life…_

_Naruto was stroke down by Neiji Hyuuga. _

"_Do you feel mortified? Helpless by fate that we meet and defeated by me?"_

"_How do you know when the match isn't over?! Don't act like you can see the future with that Byakugan Eyes of yours!"_

_In Naruto's mind, he remembered, Rock Lee, the roughly imitation of Bruce Lee in green uniform and then Hinata Hyuuga, the short hair girl that wears a long caprice and a jacket. She didn't give up despite losing to Neiji._

_Slowly Naruto came back up._

"_Impossible!"_

"_I don't go down that easily…"_

_Present…_

Kunai and shuriken came out of nowhere. I blocked some of it with my huge knife and dodged some.

"You are better than I thought. That means our training paid off."

"Thanks. And Sorry for before. I was very tired. You must have took it harder in your lives than I have. I am sorry," I apologized.

"No worries," Sora crossed his arms behind his head.

Naruto put a hand on my shoulder, "Let's train."

Naruto took out his kunai and summoned shadow clones. The clones itself are over powering. They surrounded me and I lost the practice duel.

"I think you are ready for the climbing exercise."

"Climbing Exercise?"

Naruto made a hand seal and climbed vertically up the wall outside of Cid's weapon store.

"Cool! Teach me that!"

"Summon chakra to your feet. Beginners may require a run to boost up the walk vertically. And here. Mark the walls with a kunai mark before you fall," Naruto hands me a kunai.

I concentrated chakra to my feet and walked fifteen feet before I fall.

"Hey, you're better than me at this," Naruto said.

"Thank you."

"Keep doing this until you reach the roof."

I listened and it took me three days. Naruto gave me a day's rest afterwards. Soon he taught me Rasengan, the chakra orb technique, Shadow Clone, the shuriken and kunai techniques. Rasengan and Shadow Clone took longer to learn them because these are high chakra techniques. Sora taught me the way of swordsmanship and later I developed my own style. Sora also taught me a technique called, "Timestorm." I freeze the enemy using "stop" and then slash the object or enemy before the duration of the spell ends.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Element Integration_

"Really! I am done?!—

"No you're not Ayame! You must increase your Rasengan to this size," Naruto gave me an estimate of 1ft diameter.

I kicked the sand on the pavement in protest. My hand shook. It has been a week now and I cannot master Giant Rasengan.

"I cannot help you on this one. You must master it on your own."

Many of my shadow replication clones are catching their breath. They vanished in smoke, leaving me catching my breath, "So tired."

It took me three weeks to master Giant Rasengan.

Naruto handed me a paper, "Pour chakra into the paper."

Sora calls it magic. Naruto calls it chakra. They are both of the same term. It doesn't matter. I poured energy into the paper and the paper wrinkles by itself.

"Did I ruin it?"

"No you didn't, your element is Earth. Earth is strong against water and weak against thunder."

Naruto showed me the elemental chart: a circular diagram of the different elemental weaknesses. Clockwise from the top: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water.

Naruto asked me to summon as much clones as I can. He tells all my clones and I to get a leaf and tries to wrinkle it with the nature energy.

The nature energy training took me five days.

_Five days later…_

"I mastered it, Naruto!"

"Your training hasn't ended yet. This is the last stage. Now, I can't teach you this because you must invent your own technique. Focus all the Earth energy to Rasengan to see what happens."

"How?"

"You have to find out for yourself."

I touched the back of my head.

"When you think of Earth what do you think of?"

"Gravity, Life, Planet, Rocks, Water, Trees…" I tap my head with a finger, "…but I can't find the relation between them and Rasengan.

"Gravitation? What's that?" Naruto asks.

"Oh, it's a term in my world about what causes things to drop and what attracts us to the ground."

Naruto looked at me clueless.

"That's science in my world."

"Whatever...If I had the same element as you, I could help you but I don't," Naruto said. He then walked away with Sora. Sora smiled at me and gives me a thumbs up signaling good luck. Sora taught me techniques that I know how to manipulate before.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I formed a hand seal and many clones came out. All my clones performed Rasengan. When all clones combined the energy to wrinkle things with Rasengan, all the clones become absorbed together in a huge mass and disappeared in smoke.

_Hours later…._

"I can't think of anything! Damn it!" I screamed and slammed my fist on the pavement of Traverse Town. All the residents went for cover. My fist left a hole and several cracks on the pavement.

"Ayame! You have a long way to go. You have better chakra control than I am but not as good as Sakura. You also have to contain all that energy you have…"

"Grrrr….Hn?" I moaned questioningly.

_One Week later…._

"Naruto, the princesses are in danger and they cannot guard the door to darkness much longer," Sora said.

Naruto exhaled. He walked to me and said, "Let's go Ayame."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tristram

"This looks fun! I want to drive it! Come on, Sora!" Naruto tries to take over the wheel of the gummi ship. Cid made the gummi ship for us.

"No, you never drove a gummi ship before and will probably get us lost!" Sora said and brushes Naruto away.

"Why you!" Naruto and Sora started to fight for the wheel.

"Hey! I don't think—

The gummi ship rocked left, right and finally crashed in Tristram. I was thrown off course far away from Naruto and Sora.

I laid face down on the soil. "Is this daylight? Why is it so dark here?" I said to myself and turned face up. The sky was covered in clouds in a depressing atmosphere. I found myself next to a tombstone.

"Oh my gosh! I am sorry!" I quickly stood up to brush myself clean. I found myself next to the tombstone. I looked around and found a cemetery. "Of all the places—

Suddenly I felt numb. I can't move my body. The atmosphere around me swirled and I crashed to the ground.

The next thing I know is my hands and legs are tied. A boy my age with red eyes, dark hair, a robe tied with a knot, with a fan symbol on the collar and holding a sword started conversation with a giant heartless. His red eyes have a weird symbol and I recognize that infamous symbol, a Uchiha.

"I brought you Naruto and Sora's disciple. Now, grant me power so I can destroy Konoha!"

Hm…that sounded like Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto series. He didn't fall that low to work with the heartless, did he? I pretended to be unconscious when he turned towards my direction.

"Now, now. We have to devour this girl's heart in order to gain power. And after I overthrow Diablo, you can have your revenge on Konoha."

The boy moved in a flash, similar to how Naruto moves but he is more agile. He held a sword against the hideous demon's neck.

"This isn't what we agreed on…."

_Meanwhile…._

"Ayame? AYAME!" Naruto and Sora shouted. These two are stuck in the forest with limited amount of sunlight. Their feet are wet from the swamp. Naruto and Sora cuts through the trees, grass and vines in their way with their weapons.

"Halt! Who is there?" said a group of muscular women and men in red armor. They pointed their weapons and lowered their weapons when they see Naruto and Sora's faces.

"Oy! What are you doing here? Two young boys shouldn't be here alone! The monsters will get you!"

Sora and Naruto were escorted the town. The houses are broken and the land is desolate, except for a few individuals: a blacksmith, the mayor, a messenger, a tavern owner, the healer, the priest and the sorceress.

"Make yourselves at home. I am sorry but that's all we have," said a female warrior.

"Ayame could be in here. Let's go find her," Sora said. They talked to everyone and gathered materials but no sign of Ayame.

"David!" a young mage shouted to the leader. "I found this in the cemetery. It doesn't look like it was made by our hands!"

The young mage showed a camouflage bandana.

"This is Ayame's bandana!" Naruto said and snatched it away from the young mage.

"Can you show us where you find it?"

"There's no need Sora, Ayame wouldn't just drop items on the ground. Something happened to her."

"I saw monsters carrying this big sack to the cathedral and they dropped this, I thought I can use it for spare armor," said the young mage.

"That big sack must be Ayame! Hurry and guide us to the Cathedral!" Naruto said.

The young mage guided them to the cathedral. The cathedral seems haunted and is surrounded by a cemetery. There is a statue at the zenith with red eyes that overlook them.

Sora shivered uneasily and Naruto gulped.

"That's all I am going to lead you up to. You asked for it," the young mage left.

_In the Cathedral…._

"Ayame! Where are you?" Sora shouted.

Naruto continuously summoned his clones to explore the area.

They are walking slowly within the maze. Both of them carried a torch as a guide.

_Meanwhile…._

"You are skilled. My aura doesn't affect you at all," the demon said.

"I have no interest in your increase of demonic power. If you give me a different army class of heartless, I will provide this girl as a trade. If not, I will free her," said the boy.

_Sora and Naruto…_

They encountered heartless everywhere but they continued to pursue Ayame. They don't care. Sora continued to slice the heartless with his keyblade. Naruto summoned doppelgangers and searched the area.

"We searched everywhere except this room," Sora points to the map. Naruto and Sora nodded in agreement.

Sora and Naruto barged in the room. The red eyed, dark hair boy had his eyes locked on Naruto.

Naruto unleashed rasengan, a giant orb full of chakra and the boy charged his lightning sharp, chirping hand at the the giant orb.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled back.

A powerful forced collided each other. Sora went to free Ayame but the giant demon got in the way.

"I am Heart Crusher! The boss of the Cathedral! You dare hinder my plans?!" Heart Crusher released a powerful dark massive energy of heaviness in the atmosphere.

Sora was unaffected.

"I see you have strong power. But you can't defeat me!"

The battle starts. I watched my masters fight. They danced around the enemy in skilled movements. I never liked the idea of being saved. I must find a way out of this.

"Sasuke! There is another way…why side with the heartless?" Naruto said.

"You will never understand my hatred. I will command the heartless to destroy Konoha!"

"Hatred, does not make you strong, Sasuke. I will show you."

"Try and stop me, if you can!"

A giant skeleton enveloped in chakra surrounded Sasuke. Naruto's body shines brightly with chakra. There are different symbols on his body. Naruto is in Kyuubi mode, the wild beast he once contained within him is tamed. The ninetailed beast, Kyuubi roars in support for Naruto.

The two has massive chakra surrounding them. Strangely, the area around them is not destroyed. The Cathedral's durability is surprisingly strong. The floor crumbled beneath them. Rocks are flying around them.

_In Sora's battle…_

Heart Crusher throws Sora in midair but Sora countered him when he tries to crush Sora with his huge hand. Sora swings his keyblade in all directions and he did a couple of somersaults in the air and landed on his feet. He finally finished the Heartless off with a final slide dash. He slides to his opponent and slices him in half.

_In my situation…_

I watched my masters fought in valor. It's my turn to release my power. I feel a strong driving force from within my soul. Rocks also flew around me. I released chakra from every pore of my body and released waves of energy around the area. But a grown man with silver hair was able to pass through the destruction and my waves of energy unscathed. He snuck behind me and I was carried in a bag. The others are too busy battling.

"Sephiroth?"

_Back to Naruto…._

The gigantic powers clashed. This time Sasuke seemed to have been injured the most. He coughed blood. Naruto's vision blurred but cleared itself up.

"How?..." Sasuke said weakly.

"I know it's hard to accept it. I have been there. My master, Jiraiya was killed by Pain. I hated Pain so much that I wanted to kill him but I know this does nothing but continue the cycle of hatred. Itachi wouldn't want this, Sasuke."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sephiroth

Aerial Dodge = Spin and dodge in mid air

Timestorm = technique which freezes time in a short interval and the user slash as much time freely as she wants without getting interrupted.

"Where are you taking me, Sephiroth?" I said. He carried me over his shoulder in a bag while he walked the maze.

"You are going to be _my_ trade for an army of heartless."

Sephiroth walks and sees the sudden maneuver of rocks from above, below, left and right. I break from the ropes and learned to try to break the bag from the inside. I figured out I can stand inside the bag. Sephiroth was going to hit my head unconscious so I released a powerful orb attack, Giant Rasengan.

The bag was blown to pieces and I was left to battle him one on one. He cut the columns to block the exit with his long sharp sword. Sephiroth rushed at me and swung his sword. I try to freeze time but he was too fast. I used a huge sword in time to block. I managed to block his strikes but unable to strike back. I have to abandon my huge sword to aerial dodged past his sword narrowly. My huge sword disappeared in smoke as I dismiss it. This time I summoned a palm sized shuriken and quickly threw them at him.

Sephiroth deflected the shuriken. I tried throwing smaller shuriken at him but he deflected them again. I summoned a few clones to use Rasengan but missed. However, I left huge destruction with the technique. I quickly turned around.

He found an opening and blood splattered everywhere. The blood is mine. My clone managed to stop his sword by halting it with my armpit. I smiled, "that was extremely close." My clone remained there. Sephiroth was unable to pull out his sword. A shuriken came at a blind spot. The shuriken was the real me and I slashed Sephiroth with full force.

The hallway exploded and the walls no longer surround it. The ceiling is still intact.

I summoned doppelgangers again this time; it is a team effort in sword combat.

"Descend Heartless Angel," Sephiroth used some powers to eliminate my chakra and health.

I quickly drank an elixir in time before he sliced me. It hurts but I am able to take it. This is another close call; I could have been eliminated. Sephiroth moved faster than before. He manipulated purple orbs around me, and found another weak spot as I avoided the orbs. Sephiroth slices me again.

I cast healing magic on myself. What to do with the orbs? I stank at elements…

"You will fall at my mercy after all….Your energy is running out soon," Said Sephiroth.

I grit my teeth. What should I do?

Sephiroth does not hesitate. He swings his sword in an uppercut, resulting me thrown in the air and as I descend back down I heavily suffered from his sword strikes. I received many sword wounds.

I fell on the ground at his mercy now…Sephiroth slowly approached me. I can hear my heart beat against the ground. He approached closer and closer.

Ever inch of my body hurts especially the cuts. I thought back of my training in wrinkling the atmosphere. There is not much choice now. I focused as hard as I can that my brain hurts.

Right when he is about to cut me down, rocks began to surround me like a shield. I rolled out and the shield followed my position. Sephiroth kept on trying to cut through but to no avail.

He summoned purple orbs around me again. I know this is a distraction. I shielded myself from the purple orbs by manipulating rocks around me like a shield.

I saw a few openings when he manipulated the orbs. I finally got him! I used Timestorm. I cast Stop on Sephiroth and sliced him as many times as I could in a short interval. When Sephiroth says, "Descend Heartless Angel," he always leaves an opening. I use that time to strike him.

"It seems I have underestimated you…"

Sephiroth starts to expand his black wings and flew around the area as he summoned meteors. I shielded myself with rocks. He ran at me faster than ever. Sometimes I got caught off guard and got hurt. I used a hi-potion.

Whenever he tries to eliminate my chakra and my health I intervened to stop him. I went at this pace, kept at that strategy and finally defeated him.

"Not bad. Not bad at all…You're one lucky kid somewhat similar to the person I wanted to kill and despise…"

Sephiroth then disappeared. I returned to my masters and then lost consciousness.

I have just gained experience. My thinking in combat, my speed, my ability to act quickly according to my reflexes in difficult situations and all the other abilities has gone up. I learned Rock Shield.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Stolen Sign

Naruto carried Sasuke out of the Cathedral. Sora carried me out of the Cathedral.

"I can take it from here, Naruto," said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and left Sasuke at the outside of the cathedral where the gravestones are.

"I'm tired," Sora yawned.

"I believe we're all tired from all those things happening. Let's return to Traverse Town," Naruto said.

Naruto and Sora rode on a gummi ship back to Traverse Town. Sora carried the unconscious me in the gummi before heading to Traverse Town. During the ride Sora yawned a couple of times while Naruto drives the gummi ship. He just learned to drive it and I am surprised he still has that much energy left.

We went to sleep at Cid's house when we landed in Traverse Town.

The next morning, Naruto woke up the earliest. He looked out the window but it's still night but he feels refreshed. "Come to think of it, I've never seen daylight in Traverse Town," Naruto said to himself. He saw Ayame and Sora sleeping at separate beds. He decided not to wake them. He saw Ayame's red hand after the long use of her weapon.

He went to the Moogle shop upstairs to work on a project that involves the hidden leaf insignia on a pair of metal and a pair of fingerless gloves. He also tried to write some sort of seal on it but the normal ink would not stay. A moogle nudged him.

"I'm working here."

The moogle nudged him a second time.

"I said—

Naruto turned around in annoyance but it melted away when he sees the special paintbrush presented by the Moogle.

"Oh I see, thanks."

The moogle flew away while Naruto continues his project. Naruto was deeply concentrated in his project. He finished the project and decided to put it into a box but the box looks too plain. Naruto decides to get a gift wrapper but was interrupted when he heard a loud noise.

"Now what?"

"You're not getting away!" said Leon.

Naruto quickly ran to see what the commotion is. When he barged out the door he saw Leon chasing after a heartless. He followed Leon but the heartless escaped to a gummi ship on the roof in the Second District.

"I was too late!" Leon said.

"Why would they want a weapon shop sign?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know but it looks like they are headed to Tristram. It's just a sign. I am sure Cid can wait. Ayame and Sora's rest is important."

Sora and I woke up few hours later to learn what happened.

"Eh, it's just a sign. No use getting you kids in danger because of a sign," Cid said.

"We're going to get your weapon shop sign back!" Sora said.

I stretched, "I am fully rested. Have you seen my sword?"

"Where's Naruto?" Sora asked.

Naruto descended from the ladder with a box in his hand.

"Ayame, this is for you. It should help you on our journey to fight Diablo."

"Oh, that's nice of you. Thank you. Do you happen to know where my sword is?"

"Wear the gloves and try summoning your sword."

I wore the gloves. The gloves have a metal plate for knuckles and some symbols on the palm. I summoned the sword and it works! He gave me a scroll to keep.

"Here is a hard copy of the seals that keeps your ninja tools and your sword."

"Thanks Naruto!"

As we go deeper underground into the cathedral, the heartless grew more powerful. We found money and portal scrolls, scrolls that lead us back to town through a portal. We used the scrolls often to rest in town and the magic won't fade. I learned a few tricks with my gloves. I used the gloves to do my punches and kicks, summoned the sword and shuriken. I use the iron sword often to hit the heartless. The iron sword is designed to be light handed and powerful unlike other heavy iron swords. I pounded the heartless with my iron sword.

Both Sora and Naruto are fast. Sora spins his body and dodges the heartless in midair. This is the Aerial Dodge technique he taught me during training. Sora also glides really fast around the area and land wherever there is an opening for him to attack. He causes explosions around him with his keyblade as he strikes around him. If he is above the ground he does a couple of somersaults and slices all around him. The heartless can neither get him from the ground nor the air.

Naruto shot the kunai and shuriken with deadly accuracy and power at the heartless. The heartless disintegrate in smoke as they are killed. Naruto's shadow clones can gather information and eliminates armies quickly. His Rasen shuriken technique, a wind and chakra powered disk can slice from near to far can open a way if they are ever surrounded. If he goes into Kyuubi or Sage mode his powers are unlimited.

We went into the catacombs and found a minor demon holding a white flag to surrender.

"We won't attack if you surrender," Sora said.

"Oh that's good. I have something here that you might be interested in…" the demon showed us a sign with a sun that says 'weapon shop' on it.

"So you're the thief!" Naruto said.

We are about to surround the demon but the demon said, "Hey, don't kill me yet. Here's the deal, I'll lead you to Diablo and give you the sign if you let me rule the cathedral. We dark creatures will live away from you forever."

We then huddled together.

"Should we trust him?" Sora said.

"We should, it's better than exhausting ourselves," Naruto said.

"I don't trust him, shortcuts seem suspicious," I said.

"Ayame, you're right. He is Diablo's underling after all but if anything happens we'll eliminate him. But it's better to sit here, wait or exhaust ourselves! We'll take it! Don't worry, Ayame! Sora! Leave it me!"

"But—

"Deal!"

We followed the minor demon. I was very uneasy. The demon leads us to the catacombs and like he said, without all the corners and dead ends. We found a library. The demon moved the bookshelf to the left and the ground caved in. The demon fell together with us.

_In the darkness…_

I woke up and found myself in a black cave. "Sora, Naruto! Where are you? Don't leave me alone here, I'm scared."

The background starts to turn into a middle school hallway. There are voices ringing in my head. These voices are memories of the mean school kids. I find myself standing in front of a crowd and my back to my lockers.

"Hey! Ugly Pizza face!"

"She has kooties!"

"If you play with her, I won't be your friend. Might as well leave our gang!"

"Yeah, you'll miss all the fun!"

"I heard a rumor that her breath smells like sewers."

"What the?" I said.


End file.
